


上反对背叛恋爱

by kosakaHan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosakaHan/pseuds/kosakaHan
Summary: 这段上反对恋爱注定随着新雪的降落淹没在城市的角落中，而安娜演奏出的最后的泛音，是比我所见的未来，更加光明的存在。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	上反对背叛恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 注意避雷
> 
> 现代au，第一人称。音乐导师艾莎&学生安娜，年龄差四岁，非典型abo，helsa、hanna、elsanna三者皆有，本质姐妹恋爱文学爽文，HE
> 
> 有过激情感表现

01.

我昨天终于下定决心要回到这所大学教学。

在很长一段时间里我始终在想不想回来，与有没有必要回来，这两个选项之间徘徊。我在这所学校学到想要的知识，我取得最高的表演成就，我感到满足，我独身一人。  
可当自己再次漫步在梧桐落叶铺满的柏油路面上时，早晨的清新气息灌进鼻腔，过去的记忆重新在眼前播放，我还是会不由自主地想到我的妹妹。

是我提出离开安娜的。因为我明白作为一个身为alpha呆在omega妹妹身边该是一件多么危险的事情，先一步分化时我就意识到，我只会成为她的噩梦。

十四岁刚刚分化的她身上带着令我想到冬季的清冷信息素香气，淡雅又不失温暖，像阳光，像冬日里微弱的阳光，像积雪下的城市里先行刮起的第一阵春风，弄得我鼻子痒痒的，弄得我心痒痒的，我想她，想拥抱她，想她，想她。  
可我不行，站在她面前的我身上所带着的甜腻气息，在我看实在令人厌恶，令我不得不皱起眉头，搂紧自己，背对妹妹，想要把自己永远地从我纯洁、天真的妹妹面前清除。

我可是alpha，我不该在这里，不该在安娜身边。  
于是在安娜分化的那年我18岁，不够成熟却不再稚嫩的年纪，带着已经略显破旧的4/4小提琴从家里离开，拖着小小的蓝色行李箱，一个贴着漂亮的雪花贴纸的行李箱，带着疲倦的身体与倦怠的心前往陌生的城市。父母不知道，安娜不知道，连我都不知道自己应该去哪里，只是刚好的一封高级音乐学校录取通知书让我得到去处。我借着音乐课程把自己浸泡在无尽的谱面歌曲中，试图通过用这种方式麻痹自己，让自己忘记妹妹，忘记自己的身份，试图用音乐掩盖一切。我也确实成功了，直到在我大学的最后一年，我见到了安娜。

刚刚进入大学的新生带着好奇、无畏的心在校园里横冲直撞。我亲眼见着安娜进入我所在的这所学校，她却并没有察觉到我在，我看着她，看她始终带着一副寻找着谁的表情，出现在我看得见的地方，例如经常被老师要求在乐团演出这件事，不可避免地让我的名字出现在宣传栏，让我当时十分担心会被鲁莽的女孩发现。她在寻找什么，她一定是在找我。我知道她不会轻易放弃，她从来都不是一个会半途而废的女孩，偶尔我会从她悄悄散落出的些许信息素中嗅到只属于她的坚强与果敢，以及对我的坚持。她看不到我，这令我忧郁，却又在我心底里悄悄种下喜悦的种子。很难不同意我想见到她，可不是时候，我不认为我准备好了。

我不认为我现在准备好了。  
站上即将毕业的班级的讲台，打开最后的表演理论课件讲解，这是我曾经无比熟悉的梯形教室，填满我漫长的大学四年与两年研究生生活。我也许还没有从过去的身份适应过来，只是站直身体就让我筋疲力尽。我推一推黑框眼镜，准备开始讲课。

但我现在站在这里——

我看到坐在最后一排和一名男孩笑的开心的红发女孩。我拿起手边的激光笔朝那个方向点了一下，让她意识到现在已经进入上课时间。  
让她意识到她的姐姐已经准备与她再见面了。

我看见她的表情从惊吓，到开心，到掉下眼泪，最后是无尽的怒火。  
如果没有重力，那她束成漂亮搭在肩头的两条三股辫大概会因为生气直接冲向天空吧。我停下讲课，捂起嘴不禁轻笑出声。

安娜更生气了。我看见她身边的男孩试图阻拦她，她从座位上站起来，冲出教室了。  
我知道，她一定会生气的，她会对我生气，可这是我不好，她怎么会意识不到呢？

讲过101张幻灯片，课堂打响下课铃。最后安娜也没有回到课堂，坐在她身边的男孩在铃声响起的时候，拿上安娜的包冲出去了。我不知道她去了哪里，但她不会让我看到她哭泣脆弱的样子，正像我不愿让她看到我肮脏的模样，我们并不总是那么亲密的姐妹，不是吗？但并不代表我们关系不好，我爱她。

早在分化之前我便过早的意识到这一点。

我在走廊尽头的厕所门口，见到抱着书包蹲着的、之前在课堂上陪在安娜身边的男生，我提着电脑，准备回办公室倒上一杯咖啡，之后离开学校。我想在这里停下也无妨，安娜一定是躲在厕所里不愿出来。  
我走到他旁边，询问他：“在等安娜吗？”

“是的，老师，噢太突然了，我不知道她怎么了，她突然上课的时候跑出去，大哭着，我有一点担心她，可你也看到了，我不能进去，我进不去。”男孩站起身来，耸了耸肩，他比踩着高跟鞋的我还高出一些。面对面的交流，让我对他有了新的印象，这比在梯形教室里见到的要略微魁梧上一些，alpha敏感的嗅觉从他的身上什么也没有闻到，除了不能再熟悉的，来自安娜的信息素气息。真是相当干净的男孩。

可他闻不到安娜的信息素，他也没有信息素，他是个beta。

“你叫汉斯对吗？可以把她的包给我，我去找她谈谈。”

“老师能记得我的名字，是我的荣幸。麻烦老师了。”略微浮夸的行了一个屈膝礼，这让我有机会好好观察了他：橘红色的头发好好地打过了蜡，刻意留下的鬓角略微有些长了，可并不影响他给人带来的整体气质。衬衫整理得一丝不苟，非正式的西装外套也褶皱分明，十分整洁。他交过安娜的包给我，最后消失在楼梯间尽头。

至少我并不讨厌他们交往。

眼下有更重要的事情得处理，我想好了我该如何出现在女孩的面前，可我没想好我该如何安慰哭泣的女孩。  
我端详着安娜黑色的双肩包，没有过多的装饰，一定是已经度过了喜欢买小挂件张扬的年纪，唯一一件是挂在背包拉链上的雪花挂坠。  
我能明白这代表了什么。

我喜欢冬天，我喜欢雪花，我喜欢雪，年幼的妹妹很快就弄清了姐姐的喜好，送来成对的挂坠与装饰，真是可爱极了。  
她真令人怜爱，不是吗？

我对着天花板，向着不知道在哪里的安娜发出确信的疑问。  
“你在与汉斯交往，对吧？”

02.

安娜还在念小学的时候，就很喜欢表演。她主动报名想要参演学校的话剧，在大多束手束脚的孩子们中间，扎着两个小辫穿着绿色裙子的她高高举起的手变得相当刺眼。  
她轻松拿到了女主角的位置，可还不知道要排什么话剧，先被打发回家，小孩撑着脸蛋坐在饭桌边，闻着厨房里飘出的香味，摇摆着腿，哼唱着歌词不明的童谣，满是期待。我安安静静地坐在她身边，举起摄像机，想要录下安娜现在的可爱模样。  
被发现偷拍的女孩也不闹，反而对着摄像机做出鬼脸，跟我说：“艾莎要是能和我一起演话剧就好啦！”

“安娜，姐姐已经太大了，老师不会想要高年级的孩子参演的。”

“为什么高年级的孩子不能参演呀？可艾莎很漂亮！”女孩嘟起嘴，撇开脸不再看我手持的摄像机，好像真的生气了一样。  
今天我把我的头发好好地用缎带盘在脑后，去学校把安娜接回来，她牵着我的手，遇到同学就会说，我的姐姐很漂亮对吧，她金色的头发可长了！有那么长，那么好看——

我心里乐开了花，可是要牵着安娜，我没办法拿出摄像机。所以现在我不想错过她的每一个可爱的小表情，我看着她因为生气而微微泛红的耳朵，忍不住伸手上前捏了捏。

“艾莎，你会陪我排练吗？”她扭过来凑到我跟前，她蓝绿色漂亮的大眼睛对准了我的摄像机镜头，“我是说，如果我不会，你会不会陪我练到会，我想当最好的演员！可是我不知道应该怎么做——”

“我会的，安娜。”我没有停下录像，另一只捏着她耳垂的手向下走，摸上她肉乎乎的脸蛋狠狠捏了一把。“艾莎！捏痛我了！”  
我趁机又好好地揉了揉她的脸。

“艾莎，演爱洛是不是只要躺着就好了呀？”躺在床上的安娜十分不解地看着我，我把活泼乱动的她按在床上，端详着学校给她的剧本。睡美人，和安娜一样大的年纪我也很爱读，大了几岁的我现在懂得了这些不过是美好爱情的一种向往，是女孩门聊天最喜欢的话题之一。安娜想当学校里最好的演员，当选爱洛的她，躺在床上就是最美的公主，对我来说。  
“艾莎，可我觉得我可能躺不住，躺着演可真累！”  
我粗略翻完剧本，当时年幼的我们读到这篇故事，通俗又易懂，女孩受到诅咒，被迫沉眠，直到王子冲破重重荆棘与诅咒为她献上真爱的吻，让她从长眠中醒来的故事。我低头看了看在床上翻来翻去得不到一刻安静的女孩，不禁好奇她要怎么演一名在床上睡眠的公主。  
“躺着演可最舒服了，你可不能乱动呢。”我笑着说，却不禁捉弄她，挠她腰间最痒的地方，引得房间里传出一阵欢笑。

安娜记剧本记得很快，每一次回到家来，说要与我排练，却只是让我一遍又一遍朗读出王子的台词。她则躺在床上露出两只明亮的眼睛，看着我，我看着她，看着她大大的深绿色眼睛，仿佛掉进一片安静的森林里，忘记来处，忘记去处，十二岁的我迷失在妹妹眼睛深藏的绿茵森林里，多怪啊，可她总是能在一瞬间就让我沉入其中，再次醒来，仿佛坐在明亮温暖的树林缝隙投下阳光里。

十二岁的我在想，如果我真的是王子就好了，这样我也能在舞台上亲吻有这片森林。

后来拿着摄像机去到礼堂见到妹妹的演出，记录下这场睡美人。她抱着捧花努力假装沉睡的样子太乖巧，让我忍不住将摄像头聚焦在她涨红了的侧脸上，耀眼的白炽灯让她的小小雀斑变得不那么明显，配上为了扮演爱洛的妆容，她一定是同年级里最美丽的“公主”。聚光灯下王子并没有亲吻公主，尽管他们还没有到明白的年纪，老师还是把这场戏给修改了，只是安娜的剧本忘了改。

让我一个局外人自始至终都在想象着这个不应存在的亲吻。

我顺着轻微的啜泣声寻到隔间，轻轻扣响门，叫她的名字：“安娜。”  
“对啊，我就是在和他……交往，难道，这也需要你的同意吗？”不长的话，被她抽气的声音分成好几段才说完。我的手停留在门上，试图感受出隔间内的轻微动静，可什么也没有发生，她不再哭泣了，可她什么也没有说，这令我感到莫名的紧张。如果她能问问为什么我会回到这所学校上课，问问我消失这么些年都去了哪里，我也许会不这么紧张，我看到我停留在门上的手，大拇指在不受控制地颤抖。

“……我很想你。”

我听到藏在门后的女孩小声地说。  
要是没有这扇门就好了。

“我的学位毕业演出，你会来看吗？”

“作为导师我会的。”我退离几步，把她的包挂在洗手池边，准备离开这里。

“不要，不要，艾莎——”我看见她猛的推开门，哭花了妆的她就这样不带丝毫装饰地出现在我面前，她大口喘着气，“我很想你！”

她穿着灰色的外套，内里是一件宽松的长衬衫，一半下摆塞进牛仔裤里，露出她腰间被勾勒出的窈窕线条。  
我也很想安娜，我准备好见她了。

可我腿已经下意识的往前迈出，身体不自觉地想要从她面前逃离。  
哭泣的omega情绪不稳定，释放出来的信息素也不稳定，一阵一阵向我袭来。已经很多年没有身处在这样猛烈omega信息素中让我有点束手无策，身体本能性地想要勃起，想要去狠狠侵犯面前的omega，我不能再留在这里，安娜在这里不安全。  
被我包裹在黑色风衣下的身体开始发热了，我很清楚代表了什么，看到安娜露出的无助的表情，她也一定意识到了什么，她向我伸出手，又缩回去，犹犹豫豫，她不知道该怎么办，我也不知道该怎么办。

至少不该留在这里。

收在口袋里的手机响起短信提示音，是汉斯。一定是从刚刚上课的我留下的联系方式找过来的，我的鼻梁上滑下汗水，越过我的黑框眼镜，滴在我的手机屏幕上。  
他想约我共进晚餐。

我抬头看着不知所措的女孩，她带着沙哑的声音问我：“你的……抑制剂带了吗？”  
“在办公室里。不行，你跟我一起这不安全。”

“那你就安全吗？”

“你不安全。我会伤害你。”我紧了紧风衣，面对着安娜一步一步退开，她一步一步跟过来，厕所的换气设施发出响亮的声音。不会有更糟糕的见面了吧，我想。我的金色头发因为身体发热渗出的汗水而黏在脸颊两侧，我很不好，我不能再呆在安娜面前，咬下嘴唇，我提上我的手提包扭头就跑，隐约间听见身后传来安娜的呼喊。

办公室没有其他人，我把自己关在不大的单独隔间里，我知道现在自己身上的气味有够糟糕，这样的我要是出门，黏腻的浓巧克力信息素气味不知道会把多少omega吸引过来。我拿起抑制剂注入身体，换气设施轰鸣着，身体的热潮得到一部分解脱，可我拿腿间着依然充血立起的性器没有办法。  
该死，该死。

我摘下眼镜，双手抵在眼睛上，黑暗的视野里却满是刚刚安娜的脸：散乱的红色三股辫搭在肩头，针织外套仅有一边搭在身上，脸带着擦花的妆，还有她好看可爱的雀斑……  
好想操她。

我猛地睁开眼睛，被自己的想法吓到，生理性眼泪从眼角落下，抑制剂的作用仿佛在一点点消失，我在腺体上重新贴上抑制贴，希望用这样的方式抑制信息素的释放。我蜷缩在狭小隔间里，轻轻地解开腰间的皮带，于是尖端流出透明液体、涨得通红的性器瞬间从其中跳出，我不知道该怎么办，在这里吗，在第一天任职的学校里，想着妹妹的脸——这就是为什么我始终停留在这黑暗肮脏的地方——该死，该死，我闭上眼睛，把自己带回到那片森林里，我漫步在积雪森林里，探索着这片森林未知的一切，她所迷人的一切，我一步一步踏在雪地上，发出吱呀的脚步声，远处听到来自森林的呼唤。

结空虚的在我手上张开了。

我同意了与汉斯的晚餐。

03.

他约我到离学校相当一段距离的西餐厅见面，在开车过去的路上，我时不时看着手表一侧标记的日期，持续一周的发情期——我刚刚开始教学的第一周，看样子我已经给我的学生带来了深刻的印象。

我不觉得在这样的西餐厅和学生见面是正常的事情，离开学校的时候我重新打了抑制剂，重新贴了抑制贴，本不应该再来到公共场合，不知道会发生什么样的事情。可这是汉斯，这是我的学生，安娜的男朋友，我有必要，也必须要来了解一下他。

也许这能帮助我了解六年没有见过面的安娜。

我从驾驶室走出来，从后备箱里翻出一件浅蓝色冲锋衣外套换掉身上的黑色风衣，我试图用这种方式掩盖掉身上发情初期的热潮痕迹，可精神的疲惫是掩饰不掉的。

他站在餐厅门口等我，他依旧穿着白天上课时，整齐的非正式西装。相比之下，踩着高跟鞋与职业装西服裤，上身却是白衬衫与外搭的浅色短冲锋衣的我，站在面前这摩登怀旧主题的西餐厅门口，显得格外不伦不类。我把编成一条鱼骨辫搭在肩头的金发假装整理一下，向他露出一个不算特别尴尬的笑容。在刚刚经历一场大汗淋漓的对峙之后，头发一根一根散开着，而持续开车过来的我却并没有时间来整理。

这一切都透露出我的疲倦。我摘下眼镜，揉揉眼眶，他见我这样，停下脚步牵住我的手，问我是不是太累了。  
我拨开他的手，示意不用。透过镜片和他对上眼神，看到他表情细微的变化，他是个敏感的男孩。

他所想的必然是，当然都快毕业了，约约好看的新老师共进晚餐，混个好的毕业成绩，稳妥，又不会有差错，只是共进晚餐。  
我安慰自己只是为了升学的共进晚餐。

我们在角落的双人桌坐下，我端正地坐在椅子前1/3，抬手端起咖啡，轻轻啜一口，等待对面正在点单的男孩发话。  
相当被动。

我看到了来自咖啡杯里的自己的倒影，糟透了，早在下车的时候从车窗就发现自己真的糟透了，我开始后悔，本不该答应他。

“艾莎老师的身体，还好吧。”  
他并非无教养的男孩，选上这样的西餐厅也一定有他的原因，他见我点点头，指向远处现场伴奏的提琴手和钢琴，说：“我想听您演奏一曲。”

“噢，现在吗？要在这里，用别人的琴？哈哈，我没料到，不好意思？”

“您很介意吗，在这里用别人的琴演奏？”他撇过头去向那边的提琴手招手，“这是我哥哥的餐厅，请把这当成是普通的酒吧。”

我想那边的施坦威如果会说话可能会跳起来揍他。

“我……不太，”没等我揶揄的话语说出口他已经把我从椅子上拉起来，他带着我转身，大声地在餐厅里宣布：“在场的女士们先生们，今天让我——总经理汉斯，向大家介绍这座城市最优秀的小提琴手，艾莎克莱尔女士，今天她将向大家带来演奏，希望能为大家今晚增添一分典雅！”

？  
“我不接商演了，汉斯。”我往阴影里退了一步小声地和汉斯协商。

“我知道，安娜告诉我的。但我想看你会不会演奏。”

“你想让一个穿着冲锋衣的普通女士在这里丢人吗？”我咬着牙尽力装出凶狠的语气，拉紧衣服准备冲回车里。他却抓住我的手腕，看着我说：“你不普通。”

“我喜欢你现在的样子，艾莎老师。从第一次见面，我想我就得带你来这里一趟，我得让大家都知道你的美丽，你的神秘，以及你——”

“我拉，我现在拉，拉完我就走。”我打断他的话，脱掉身上惹眼的冲锋衣外套，扔到他的身上。我拿起并不熟悉的琴，简单试了一下音准，望着台下莫名其妙的顾客们，看吧，不只我一个人莫名其妙。  
金色发辫被我甩在背后，我用下颌夹住琴，和旁边的钢琴手简单商量了一下曲目，右手提起琴弓，我突然想起。

我们他妈的不是今天早上才是第一次见面吗？

当演奏完夏日最后的玫瑰变奏曲的最后一个音时，我已经在台上站了将近一个小时。汗珠不断地从我额头滑落，我推了推眼镜，真希望身上这件沾满汗水的白衬衫不会让我看起来太过于狼狈。从前奏与快板那一首与钢琴的配合之后，再到我的独奏，每拉完一曲，台下便会响起我从未听过的热情的掌声。站在舞台一旁的汉斯则不断地向我投来鼓励的目光。  
他期待我的演奏。

与罗森塔尔效应相似的现象在我身上起了作用，此时此刻老师与学生的地位仿佛已经转换，而我变得下意识地想要满足他的期待。这是一场算不上令人十分满意的演奏，曾经我告诉自己既然要做就要做得完美，可很明显今天做不到。抑制贴下的腺体隐约地向身体的角落传递一阵又一阵热潮，只希望我还来得及在我做出不可挽回的事之前离开这里。耀眼的灯光打在我的身上，从旁边施坦威看到我的模糊影子： 衬衫袖子被我卷起，露出手臂，模糊的轮廓让我看起来疲惫感倍增。我的头发散乱着，我抬起疲惫的手擦去额头的汗，一时间想不起来上次这样狼狈地在台上演出的还是什么时候。

我头也不回地钻进车里，头靠在方向盘上，听着副驾驶的门被拉开，车辆摇晃着下沉了些许，车门被关上了。  
幸好他闻不到我身上的信息素。

“我很抱歉，艾莎女士。”汉斯坐在副驾驶，我从余光看到他松了松领带，解开一粒扣子，说：“如果今晚这件事让你很困扰的话，我真的很抱歉。还请您给我毕业打一个漂亮的分数。”

我摘下眼镜，彻底趴在方向盘上，眯起眼睛看他：“只是因为这个？”

“下次再跟您说吧，您一定很快就能猜到。”他比我想象中的更要擅长说话，我仅剩不多的理智还是帮我明白了安娜会和他交往的理由。  
随着汽车启动自动打开的收音机，吱哇吱哇地在我们两人中间，张扬怪叫着，他并没有要下车的意思，而我虚弱得难以支起身体赶他下车。

大概是抑制贴失效了。身体的温度上升得比我想象得要快，我能感受到腿间已经硬起的物体，可汉斯还在车上。  
他是一个beta。

他是一个beta。  
可他能帮我接近安娜。

我戴好眼镜，把手刹拉下，带着第一天认识的学生奔向远离学校的、灯火阑珊的城市中心。04.

当我插上房卡进入房间的时候，我便把覆盖在腺体上、沾满汗水的抑制贴彻底撕下，整个房间瞬间盈满来自我的信息素的气味。可他不会被影响，他是一名beta。玄关里廊道昏暗的灯光给了我纵情的机会，在我甜腻的信息素气味中，我嗅到来自汉斯身上像是Clean的清冽气息，如同他beta身份一样的干净、清爽。

沁人心脾。

我用力地扯过他的领带，将自己的额头抵在他的额头上。  
在我孤零零的信息素中我大口的呼吸着来自他的气息，我颤抖着伸手，解去他的衬衫排扣，我轻轻地在他耳边说。

“帮帮我。”

比我要魁梧上不少的男孩把我横腰抱起，把我放在床上。我的金色头发已经完全散开，汗湿过的衬衫在来时的车上已经干透了，但现在再次因为不加以抑制的热潮而浸湿。借着窗外的月光，我看到他难以置信的表情，以及眼睛里透露出的一丝快乐。他帮我解开腰带，看到我腿间的、本不应该属于我的异物，他只是潜下身去，轻轻地将不断渗出透明液体的顶端包裹住。  
从没有被这样对待过的性器兴奋地颤抖着，而我把自己蒙在外套里，不敢看他，这样却只会让感官无限放大，我能够感觉到他的舌头在口腔中运动的轨迹，感受得到顶端处在一个怎样湿润又温暖的地方，顺着他舌头的舔舐我不自觉地摆动起了腰肢。快感在两人的作用下不断堆积，我突然坐起身来，把他推开，这时性器抖动着朝着地面喷射出大股白浊的液体，结张开了，孤单地暴露在空气里。

“所以你是一个alpha。”由于被我用力推开，汉斯坐倒在地上，擦了擦嘴角，笑着跟我说。

弓着腰坐在床沿喘着粗气的我，扯过床头的纸巾把手上残留的液体给擦去，身体的热度被刚刚的高潮带走一些，我的理智也因此被带回来了部分，我朝他疲惫地点了点头。

“你发情了。”

我点了点头。发丝因为大量出汗黏在裸露的皮肤上，一连串的事情让我没有精力掩盖疲劳。汉斯递给我一瓶刚刚拧开的水，说：“我帮你叫了晚餐。”

“谢谢。”

“那个，很漂亮。”  
他坐在我对面的椅子上，指了指我腿间还未疲软下去的，在房间微亮的灯光下弯着好看弧度的物体。

我狠狠地呛了一口水，立马用手边的衣物遮挡住腿间。  
“不好意思您说什么？”

“我曾经帮我哥哥做过，一个强壮的alpha男性，那种来自野性的气味，以及相当粗犷的形状，让人受不了，不够优雅。”

“听你的描述和刚刚的西餐厅给人留下的印象可不一样。”

“那不是同一位，西餐厅是一位在国外做医生的omega哥哥请人打理的，但内部装潢都是由他亲力亲为，很不错吧？”

我用纸巾稍稍清理一下下体的状况，接着把还挂在脚腕的裤子全部脱掉。我已经不在乎这是在汉斯的面前，我的学生面前，一个刚刚帮我口交过的学生面前，我只是受够了身上还穿着被汗湿透的衣物，在空调的作用下甚至让我产生一丝寒意。我一边穿上酒店的浴袍一边应答着他：“确实不错，比如请你来打理那家餐厅吗？毕业了就能拥有一家高档餐厅听起来真不错。”

“可那不是我的。”

“所以你一定在网上搜索了我，你想靠拉拢我来展示你的商业价值。”他站起身走过来，在我身后帮我系上浴袍的腰带，本应是一个亲密的举动，他只是帮我系好，帮我把拢在袍子里的长金发梳理出来，接着便退开了。“你听起来有好几个哥哥。”

“十三个。”

“？”  
我转过身，用难以置信的表情看着他，我想我的眉毛现在一定表现出一个很滑稽的形状，不然他也不会突然笑出声。

“我跟安娜说起这件事的时候，她的表情简直和你一模一样。不过确实，你说得对，我想利用你。我很抱歉，艾莎老师。”

“你要现在叫我老师吗，在刚刚帮我做完之后。”我轻笑着，面对着他，帮他整理刚刚被我扯乱的衣领与领带。“我很抱歉。”

“虽然不能说没关系，但能帮您解决问题，我很荣幸。”他向我行了一个和白天一样浮夸的屈膝礼。“有一件事情，我不知道我该不该问。”

“你都骗了我一场演奏，你还有什么不该问的事？”我苦笑着回答到。

“你和安娜是ao情侣吗？”  
我正准备反驳他不是。

但我突然理解了，对于一个没有信息素也闻不到信息素的beta来说要发现这点，并且向对方说出来一定很难。幸好没有打开房间的灯光，我埋下头庆幸着，捂住自己因为他的言语再次发热的脸颊。

这并不是因为发情期的热度，而是单纯的想到安娜而脸红了。

“我们不是的。”  
“只是熟人。”

05.

从此我跟汉斯有了一个双方默许的会面。他总是在恰到好处的时机发来简短的讯息，问我需不需要帮助。他从第一次见面便对我保存着足够的距离，从不太过靠近我，却始终关注着我，这让我对这段不应该存在的关系仍保有一丝希望。我会应他的要求去餐厅进行一周一次的表演，免费的，或者应该说是仅用一顿晚餐支付，以及一次单纯泄欲的做爱。  
同时他维持着与安娜的恋爱关系，至少每一次见面他的身上都依旧带着身边热情似火的可爱omega气味。这在我看来有些恼火，但却无可奈何。

互利互助，不是吗？

而我保持着一周一次上课与安娜会面的频率，我没有再接近她的打算，通过手机通讯，传递的只言片语的交流对我来说似乎已经足够。活泼的女孩了解到我回到这所学校继续任教，向我发来一大串可爱的emoji，发来好几条长语音，我简短地回复她，说我知道了，但是不能见面。滑掉对话框，我却把它们保存录下来，反复地听，反复地听她的声音。  
我连接上耳机，蜷曲在床的角落，用被子包裹着身体，透过百叶窗散落的月亮痕迹映在我的身上，我静静地感受着身体热度的攀升。

光是听到安娜的声音都感觉像要发情了一般。

我藏去角落静静地望着月光，听到自己不断加速的心跳，黑暗放大身体的感官，腿间的性器又充血勃起了。我知道我没有在发情，这与发情时得不到控制的热潮感觉完全不一样。现在的我也不需要抑制贴。我独自一人在家，我很安全，耳边有着安娜的声音，我很安全。

可我想要一个拥抱。

这是我第一次在非发情期约汉斯出来。  
进入深秋的城市并没有被红枫的落叶染红，冰冷的钢铁怪物在各色叶片落下之后，再也显露不出生气，躲藏在阴暗角落的我在连衣裙外套上长风衣，借着月光出了门。打开车灯，穿行在黄灯闪烁的空旷街道。善解人意的男孩在见到我之后，一言不发地关上房门，看着我脱下外套，看着我打开换气开关，看着我关闭手机；他看着我系上马尾，看着我解开衬衫，看着我拉他到床边，他一言不发。  
“问我些什么，别让我太焦急。”在我指尖轻推作用下，他故意向身后的床上倾倒，而我故意扯散上身的衣物，唯独没有解开下身，带着已经完全硬起的性器，我跨坐在他身上。

“好的，我的女王。”  
他面对我变得越来越油嘴滑舌，至少在我所了解的范围内。

“别这样叫我。”

“可你也很享受，不是吗？艾莎女士。”他笑着、抚摸着我裸露在外的皮肤，手指勾起我内衣一角，却不急于解开，仿佛玩弄一般，不断游走着，惹得我无端焦躁。“好吧我确实有想问的事情。”  
“安娜的信息素会是什么感觉？”

我被他的问题问住，我停下解开他衣物的动作，低下头，思考着应该如何描述。我思索着，对上他好奇地眼神，想好的一大串措辞被哽咽在喉中，最后只说出短短一句。  
“那是来自冰冻森林刮来的第一阵畅快温暖的春风的气息。”

“能让坚冰融化，却不至于太炙热让一切消失殆尽的温柔，这是安娜。”我解释道。“你身上总是带着她的气息。”  
让我怀念。

“谁知道呢？我闻不到，我这辈子都闻不到她的信息素。”并没有很失落，而是一如既往轻佻地回答我的汉斯支起上半身，和我面对面望着，说：“那你呢？alpha女士。”

“巧克力。”我从口袋里拿出一块剥开，把这一小块用牙齿轻咬着，凑到汉斯面前，他听话地衔上另一头，我咬断了它，退开半寸，看着汉斯把这块黑巧克力咬碎咽下。“我会散发出这样的味道。腻人，令人作呕。”

“你很讨厌这样吗？”汉斯拉住我的手，“你知道吗？安娜身上总会带有这样的巧克力。”

我打了一个寒颤，身体都跟着颤抖。他扶住了我，我依然跨坐在他身上，感觉得到他腿间的硬物，可我因为他这一句话，开始浮想联翩。

“第一天上课我问安娜，面前的艾莎老师是什么人，之前从来没见过。她像是无所谓地说着，知道啊，最厉害，最会隐忍的，最会跑的小提琴手。”汉斯慢慢地跟我说着这些，“她说，你想找人去演出，那就去找艾莎，她是最棒的小提琴手，她不会拒绝你的请求。”

“我可不知道这些。”

“是啊，我也发现了。”汉斯撇过脸，似乎面对接下来要说出的话有些难以启齿。

“而且她会叫你的名字。”  
“在梦中，甚至在情事中的呓语，”我平静地听面前的男孩说着他与他的恋人的关系，却不知道眼泪已经不受控制地溢出眼眶。“当我还在她的体内，她突然抱着我，哭着，呢喃着艾莎·阿伦戴尔的名字，重复着，那和她同姓的，对我来说却十分陌生的名字。”

“我还是忘不掉第一天在这里向您提出的疑问。”汉斯帮我擦去脸颊滑下的眼泪，仿佛质问我：“你们不仅只是认识吧？”

“而且你也不叫艾莎克莱尔。”  
我在职员手册上动的手脚，我不再接商演，我不再享受演出……所有的这些伪装都因为安娜的思念变得毫无意义。真实的我，随着安娜细碎话语逐渐在这个一无所知的男孩面前呈现出一张完整的拼图。我开始束手无策，趴在他胸前的我开始了动作，我痴迷地在他脖颈间徘徊，我伸向他的皮带，把他的粗长的性器从棉绸布料中解放出来。我通过面前这一切麻痹自己，随着我的动作，我的眼泪却没有止住，他无言地帮我脱下衣物，打量着我的身体。  
我早已湿润浸透的身体，在重力的作用下，我伸手对准它，向后坐去，径直吞下完全这性器。身下的汉斯因为我的举动也倒吸一口凉气，而我因为被填满的身体而在此长舒一口气，高高立起的与汉斯相似的性器，尖端不断流着透明的液体，随着我起伏的身体，晃动着浇在两人结合的地方。

“我讨厌自己。”  
我在汉斯身上晃动着，我再也不顾生理性眼泪的流出，在汉斯弯起腰抽离时，我也随着弓起身体，几乎要抽离小穴一般，我感觉到滚烫的液体被它带出，溅在我的大腿内侧，溅到我的并不粗长的alpha性器上，内里的软肉叫嚣着、渴望着这根肉棒，我狠狠地向下坐去，这些软肉又将它整个含住，这样的刺激下，我先射出了一阵白浊的液体，结暴露地张开在我们紧贴的身体中间。我瘫软在他身上，他性器仍在我的体内，依旧硬挺着，我机械地晃动着我的腰，伸出手指寻到他的嘴唇，勾勒着他嘴唇的轮廓。  
“我也不叫那个名字。”  
男孩无言地给我一个拥抱，抱紧我，抱紧了汗涔涔的我。束好的金发在剧烈的运动后散开着，从我的肩膀散落下来，落到汉斯脸边，弄得我裸露的皮肤痒痒的，弄得他也皱了皱眉头。他望着我，仿佛在询问一个许可，我挪开视线，闭上眼睛，让眼泪落下，身体刚一从他坚硬滚烫的性器拔出，便看到他隐忍的释放。心底涌起愧疚，不在发情期的alpha女性不会受孕，可我不能忍受体内有属于他的液体。开始这段关系的是我，默许的却是双方，他叫我女王，臣服于我的alpha身体，他帮我，只是因为他想要在那复杂的裙带关系中的一席之地。我帮他，是因为我有愧与他，这是我的学生，是我妹妹的男友，可我正在做什么事？

我又想要什么？  
我伏在他身上，感受着由他的拥抱带来的短暂的安全和满足，他的热量，他让我眷恋的，身上淡淡的属于安娜的omega信息素气息。睁开眼睛，看着身下的男孩，眼泪不受控制地溢出。

我安全吗？

我告诉他。  
“汉斯，那是我的妹妹。”

06

城市步入冬天，校园的梧桐树只剩下光秃秃的树枝，投下漆黑的影子。我从其中走出，眼镜因为我呼出的白气而蒙上一层很快消散的雾。

乐器专业的学生需要准备学位毕业演出，稍微懂得使用网络的学生立马就会检索到我，争先恐后想要我做他们的导师。SNS上瞬间被我学生时代的演出海报，再之后的商演宣传的信息填满。就算我竭力想要抹去，互联网依旧保存着那些印着艾莎·阿伦戴尔首席提琴手的信息。  
这些消息立马在高年级学生中传开，来添加我SNS的学生每天都有。有迷茫的学生，想从我这里获得未来的答案；也有努力想要做好演出的学生，想要靠这把琴闯出自己的道路；我没有好的建议，拒绝的话愈加熟练地打出，对话框一个一个关闭，唯独安娜的对话框还沉寂着，没有向我发来一条信息。

我应该继续演奏下去，继续做最优秀的小提琴手吗？  
如果我真的有好的建议，那我也不会回到这里，没有安娜的地方再拉琴也变得毫无意义。

五岁的我开始学习小提琴，那时的安娜一岁多一些，什么都不懂，只是跟在我身边，学会鼓掌，学会聆听。  
八岁的我开始参加区级小提琴比赛，安娜拿着1/4的琴，站在我身后，笨拙地想要和我拉二重奏，我记得她的绿色连衣裙，我记得她望向我的憧憬与敬佩，我还记得她左手握起来肉肉的质感。  
十岁我离开小镇，前往更高更大的舞台，安娜走在我身后，她始终跟在我身后，我开始厌烦，我不希望她跟着我，我不是一个好姐姐，我总是为了练琴冷落她。身边的人对我充满期望，我要去实现那些愿望，唯独我的安娜一次又一次被拒绝在门外，我变得自私，变得刻薄，我克制地不去想她。

可安娜从来没有希望我变成什么样，她只是单纯的喜欢我。

还没有到十四岁的我身体提前开始了分化发育，双亲、提琴老师十分满意我的alpha身份，说着表演会更有气质，能够接到更多演出，今后也能走得更宽更远。这些都是我没有料到的，我已经孤身一人走出太远，我被未知的一切包围，我回头望去，安娜站在那里，她依然站在那里，她只是单纯地喜欢我，像只无忧无虑的小狗。  
“姐姐是alpha，好厉害！”

“'这座城市最厉害的小提琴手'，真好，你就是最厉害的呀。”红发女孩做了一个漂亮的盘发站在钢琴边，滑动着手机，直到看见我出现在琴房门口，她笑着跟我说道。

我解下围巾，把大衣脱下挂在门口。我走向琴房另一个角落的坐凳，左腿交叉在右腿膝盖上，我低下头翻开文件夹，问她：“现在可以开始就你的选择曲目进行讨论吗。”

“老师今天很忙吗？”

“忙。”我低下头去，翻看着空白的纸，用力盯着，想要从这些白纸里面找到更好的回答。可十分遗憾的是我的脑袋比这些白纸还要白。“所以快点。”

安娜没有提前发过来任何消息。直到早上，她突然打来电话，我在被子里按下耳机接听键，手机因为播放了一晚上音频而持续发热，而我的腿间充斥着黏腻的感觉，枕边还有没来得及清理的纸巾。我被这通电话打得措手不及，竭力用冷静的声音应答她，嗯好，好，那中午在琴房见面。  
喝完咖啡我才意识到我做了什么。

“为我演奏一首吧。”  
空旷的琴房传来她轻轻的声音，被空间放大，变得遥远，又缥缈。我听到她说的话，我放弃在纸上胡乱画圈的动作，抬起头来，看见琴房温暖的灯光下趴在练习琴边的她，灯光让她整个人变得柔和，她今天穿着深绿色的衬衫，被钢琴投下阴影遮挡让我看不清她下身的裙子。我想凑近一点，我想看清她，我沿着她的话语，顺着她散发出的温柔的信息素，我抛下白纸，摇晃着站起身，向她的方向走过去。

就像她与汉斯说的，如果你想找人去演出，就去找艾莎，她不会拒绝你的请求。  
如果是安娜，要为她演奏多少我都可以。

安娜离开钢琴，让出地方来让我坐下。她的琴盒靠在琴边，没有打开过的迹象，她应该比我要来得早的多，从房间里的暖气以及她的信息素能猜到。角落的文件夹明显是想要给我看的文件，里面却都是白纸……  
我抛下这些想法，打开琴盖，开始我的演奏。  
雨点般的音符在我指尖跳跃，踩着延音踏板却依旧干净清晰，雨中只有我们两人，我拉着她在雨中旋转，雨水从我的发尖飞溅出，她伴随着我共同舞蹈，我们旋转着，听着我演奏最热烈又冷艳的暴风雨。

“为什么是这首？”她坐到我身边询问我，她把衬衫袖子卷起来，裸露的手臂触碰到我，我连忙退开。她模仿着刚刚我的动作，带着和我几乎一样的速度和强弱演奏开头，听起来却和我大相庭径。“我学不像你。”

我藏在眼镜后面盯着她放在黑白琴键上的手指，说：“第三乐章不是经常被拿去参加比赛吗，也许可以借鉴一下。”

“你的意思是让我选择维瓦尔第或者巴赫？”安娜说着，打开琴盒，从里面抽出琴弓，“稳妥又能够带来良好印象。”  
“像现在的你一样。”

“这样safe。但选择大胆的曲目也好。总共五首歌的时长，你也可以全拉帕格尼尼随想曲。”

“艾莎——”安娜不理会我的提议，一边给琴调音一边叫我，“姐姐。”

“叫我老师。”

“姐姐。”

“安娜！”  
我受够了这场闹剧，她把我叫出来仿佛就是为了听我弹一次琴，她甚至什么都没准备，还哄我说商量演出的事。已经被汉斯骗过一次，我以为自己不会再上当，可这是安娜，我安慰自己。  
你瞧，你离她这么近。  
我偏过头，就能看清安娜脸上点点雀斑的模样，令人怀念极了。

“我觉得我还是在思念你。你能明白吗，不只是想，我在思念你。为什么我们只能每周在上课的时候见面呢，我们已经很久没有这样说过话了，艾莎。”  
正在门口披上风衣的我，听到身后的女孩说着，“我知道你担心作为alpha会伤害到我，但是。”  
她深吸一口气，停顿一下接着说：“总比在汉斯身上闻到你的信息素要好。”

“你生气了吗？”

她被我的话问得瞪大眼睛，她放下小提琴，快步走过来，歇斯底里般叫喊着：“我他妈怎么可能不生气！”她抓住我的衣领，把我冲撞到按在墙上，“如果你反对我们谈恋爱，你可以不用这种方法……你不可以这样，你知道他只是个beta。”

“你在生气这个吗？”  
不知道为何，我却比脑内想象的任何一种对峙情况下的我都要冷静。

“我……”

她眼泪流出来，她离我不到30公分，我们的信息素纠缠在整个房间里，她大口喘息着，她看起来开始有些不对劲。omega没有发情期，可如果面前的alpha是分割许久的、日思夜想的人——我抬头看向按住我的比我低上一些的红发女孩，从她眯起的蓝绿色眼睛看到底层不应该浮现出的欲望，一些更深层的东西被我牵引出来，她没有发情，她不会发情，可现在那来自omega的本能却出现在我们的中间。这跟我听了一晚上相隔几年妹妹的声音录音自慰有太大区别吗，我想区别是不大的。

“面前这个omega正十分渴望着我” ——这是目前可以确定的事情。

07.

我立马戴上围巾跌跌撞撞冲出去，我甩开她，我没有再回头看她，可她的信息素却穷追不舍地赶上来，影子在追我，光在追我，安娜在追我，我听到她大声喊着。

“你知道我永远都不会阻止你成为你想成为的人！”  
鞋跟的踢踏声戛然而止，我站在遥远的走廊这边，她站在门口，手里拿着眼熟的摄像机，红色发辫散乱着，她说：“可你不可能永远都躲着我。”

我用自己比赛赢来的奖金买下这台摄像机，我想用来拍我的妹妹。她从小就很活泼，喜欢做鬼脸，喜欢做一些不像女孩的事情。父母拿她没办法，可我却觉得十分可爱。那些无用的陈词滥调由我来承担就好——那些礼仪，那些属于一个好女孩应该做的事。我还记得安娜为了我去爬树的模样，古旧的摄像机拍下来的画面不够清晰，带着消不去的噪点，安娜坐在树杈上，向我炫耀她摘下的果子，然后洗净了一片一片喂给我，而我站在一旁，举着机器，记录下这一切。

她坐在我身上，左手举着摄像机，对准我的脸，看着我，要我把盘好的发辫拆散，我羞红了脸，这是我的妹妹，她穿着深色的衬衫，深色的裙子，深色的裤袜，唯独她的头发，火红色的、仿佛要将这一切都燃烧殆尽一般的热情——她正坐在我身上，坐在我的小腹上，随着我的呼吸同调起伏着，她不希望我再躲着她，她希望用这样的手段挽留我。带着几乎异常的热度，我的信息素失控了。

安娜躺在舞台正中央透明的、被花瓣包围的床上，稚嫩的男声在诉说着对睡美人的爱慕，舞台上有着逼真的树木，逼真的城堡布景，男孩扮演着王子，而我的小小镜头却只是对准舞台中央闭着眼、皱着眉头假寐的安娜。她戴着王冠，身着洁白的公主裙，在舞台柔和的灯光下连紧张的表情都变得可爱。

面对漆黑的摄像头，我不合时宜地将面前正坐在我的性器上摇晃的女孩，与回忆里脸颊肉肉的、声音甜美可爱的妹妹联系起来。她固执地要用摄像机拍下我，固执地要在我面前张开，固执地不想再松开我。我伸手抚上她的背，隔着衬衫摸到她略微硌人的显眼蝴蝶骨，比发丝颜色更深的，是安娜通红的耳朵。  
我拨开安娜汗湿的头发，我想让她把摄像机放下，可她沉浸在我的信息素中，大声喘着气，拿着相机的手撑在我的胸口，腰却不听话地上下套弄着。被引诱来交配——不，这是生理书上对alpha的发情的描述，可我不愿用这样的肮脏的词汇——被引诱来的omega在情事上极其敏感，从来不愿在我面前落泪的她，现在在我的信息素中妥协，带着悸动与无比情色的喘息。  
这是第一次真正的结合。

是我用了卑劣的方法让这一切顺理成章，这让我尤为讨厌自己，在热潮中我紧紧拥抱着她，在这创世般的滔天巨浪中浮沉着，我听到摄像机传来内存已满的滴滴声，可面前的omega倾倒在我身上，仿佛早已失去曾经在录像的意识，她的嘴唇抵在我腰腹间的皮肤上，发出压抑的如同呜咽的声音，在不大的空间里徘徊着。我突然想起来，我们在地下停车场里。

在我的车里。  
我才是最肮脏的那一方。

omega垂着头，往前动着腰，深深地含下姐姐的性器。我愧疚地想要摆动腰肢满足面前的人，却被年下的omega牢牢禁锢着。

她想让我看着她。  
只是看着她。

透明粘稠液体从交合的地方溢出来，我看着她的动作，却什么也不能做，只是被她慢慢地磨，磨到高潮，她的内部突然绞紧我，夹得我溃不成军，几乎要射出来。最后的理智让我想要恪守最后的界限，我用力想要撤出来却被她按住身体，我被她撞倒在车门上传来响亮的声音，疼痛感没有把我拉回来，不行，不行。

“安娜！”我叫着她，她反过来咬着我的嘴唇，强硬地亲吻我，铺满情欲色彩的声音从她喉咙里发出：“姐姐，现在闻到我信息素的味道了吗？”

我被她的问题瞬间击中，头脑一片空白，滚烫的液体被安娜照单全收，统统承担下去，持续释放的我羞红了脸，不敢再看妹妹，可她掰过我的头，让我看着她，一个成熟的omega，已经足够熟练地运用自己的魅力在情事中占据上风，我看见她汗湿湿的脸颊，纽扣解开几粒露出了颜色红润的皮肤，看到因为我而微微隆起的小腹，结张开在她的体内。我捂着眼睛，在尚未褪去的高潮余韵里恍惚，想把这些当成是梦。  
可我们紧贴的唇瓣把我拉回现实，我被她操弄得失神，整个人恍恍惚惚，在结消退之后，混杂的液体从她体内流出，溅得到都是，相机被我放到座椅下，她贴在我身上，手臂挽紧我，被不作为的我气得不停地掉下眼泪。

我当我在与小时候的她对峙，那个倔强又要强的她，固执地想成为最棒的小演员，我看见她从舞台正中央站起来，她头顶的皇冠在舞台灯光下闪耀着着我从未见过的光芒，年幼的我在台下看着扮演爱洛公主的她，来到她眼睛里深邃的森林，这片布满冰雪的森林里，她踏着冰雪来到我的面前，带着无比纯粹坦然的温暖，融化了她所踏过的每片雪地，她是一阵风，她是能够融化冰雪的女王，我听到她充满威严略居高临下的命令：“亲我。”

我从后座上拿出抽纸，她摘下我脸上歪掉的眼镜，帮我擦掉眼镜上飞溅出的白浊液体，刚刚撞到头的痛感现在传到大脑，吃痛地摸了摸后脑勺，情况比我想象的还要糟糕。

不要吧，肿了。

“很痛吗？”安娜把干净的眼镜戴回我脸上，还在我鼻梁上推了一把，可我只想让她把衣服穿好。

“把裤子穿好。”我伸手够到空调，转到最大档位。她慢慢地清理着后座，还在拨弄着汽车空调循环的我，突然被温暖的手握住了，我不禁叫出声，还是发出自己从没听过的酥软闷声，脸再次变得通红，我带着怒气看她，她却一副无辜的模样，“我只是想帮你清理一下。”

“那你别这样擦……”她隔着纸巾摩擦着它，刚刚经历过几次高潮的身体敏感的可怕，我明显地感觉的到下身攀升的热度。我突然想到什么似的猛地挣脱她，她看着我摔倒在座位空隙中，头撞到顶棚，大声笑出来，“我对你来说有那么可怕吗艾莎？”

“你吃药了吗？”

“什么药？你在说什么？”

“就，你不会什么措施都没做就来找一个alpha吧？”

“而且还是一个那么容易失控的alpha。”

我扣好衣服，硬着头皮把湿了一半的裤子给套上，安娜的衬衫还敞开着，跪坐在另一侧座位，车上的垫子几乎全是刚刚两人混合的液体气味，全部都得换掉了。“你最好是吃过药，我不想被在天上的爸妈咒。”

“爸妈可不知道我有那么喜欢你。”  
她凑过来靠在我身边，带着她身上冷清的信息素。当时准备工作，钱不算充足，买的一辆二手mini，仅仅打算一人使用，空间并不大，直到她坐在我身边才切实感觉到这算是狭小的后座。

“那你吃过药了吗？”

“艾莎，我想去你家。”

“不行。”

“我跟汉斯分手了。”

“不行。”

“你听到我说什么吗？我说我跟汉斯分手了。”

我停下系安全带的手，转过身看安娜，眼镜因为重力向下滑。她凑过来，帮我把眼镜推回去，然后狠狠嘬了我右边脸颊一口。  
“可我还没跟他提。”

“那你怎样都不该来跟你亲姐姐做爱啊！这绝对不可以的事！”

恼火。

安娜在驾驶座后面撑着头看着我停滞的开车动作，她平淡地说：“艾莎，我吃过药的。”  
我这才舒了口气，把车开出地下停车场，我从后视镜看到她把衬衫扣子一粒一粒扣好。我的腿因为刚刚一直弯曲着导致现在踩油门都在发抖，我从没有这样痛恨过高跟鞋。

“我希望你明白你这是在做什么。”我打下转向灯，用力把吵闹的收音机按掉，她被我粗鲁的动作吓得后退。

“我知道，我和我心爱的alpha第一次结合了。”

“可我不仅是你姐姐还他妈的是你老师！”  
我从唇齿间用力挤出这句话，盯着绿灯最后的秒数，最后还是一脚刹车停在白线内，安娜因为突然的刹车向前扑来。我拉下手刹，气愤地把头撞向方向盘，按得汽车发出长长的喇叭声。

“郊区不禁止鸣笛吗？”

“去他妈的。”

放在支架上的手机亮起，在漫长的交合时间里，汉斯发来十几条信息，最新的一条点亮了屏幕，也让后座的安娜看得一清二楚。

“他为什么要问你，我去哪里了，噢——他要你今晚去演奏，他找不到你了，所以他来找我，”安娜伸手拿过我的手机，怼到我面前，我听到耳边手机传来解锁的声音。“可我把手机关机了，他谁也找不到呢。”

见鬼的高科技。  
“我可以回复他吗？”

“安娜，停下，噢妈的，我他妈在开车，你可以不做这么危险的事情吗？”车体因为刚刚视线被手机屏幕吸引而剧烈晃动，我狂冒冷汗，“你不要回他。”

“为什么？我已经回了，我说艾莎老师来不了了，因为和我在一起。”

“。”  
“安娜，听着，这是我和他之间的事情。”

“你和他做爱，这是alpha的生理需求。可他甚至还在一边跟我交往，快乐都是他的。他怎么对你，”安娜说：“全城市都知道了那家高级西餐厅有了一位每周一次的、免费的、最棒的小提琴手表演，名誉都是汉斯的。”

“我心甘情愿，我本来就不再演奏了。”

“那可不行，你可是最好的小提琴手。”

“不，我不是，我不想再演奏了。”

“那就为我演奏。”安娜从后座绕过靠背搂住我，“那就只给我一个人演奏。”

我沉默了，她总是这样，无忧无虑地向我展示她的爱，让我呆滞着不知所措，我迟疑着不知，却始终没有把她扣在我脖颈的手拉扯开。打方向盘拐进匝道，到了公寓楼下的停车场。  
“我们到了。”

我把她拽下车，扶着她走进电梯上到顶楼。和买车的状况一样，买的靠近学校的便宜单人公寓，我等着安娜问我些什么，她却踢掉鞋，直接瘫倒在客厅里唯一的沙发上。独身居住也不需要太多家具，简单朴素就好，当时在选择房间装饰的时候我这样想。  
毕竟当时的我可想不到会带安娜到自己的家来。  
强壮的alpha身体恢复的很快，我把外套披到沾枕头就睡着的女孩身上，作为姐姐，还是希望她舒舒服服地去床上睡。

等一下，不行，家里只有一张床。  
我倒咖啡的动作停在半空中，我想到发育健康的成熟omega妹妹，睡在我的床上，而床的主人甚至在前一天晚上还因为她——听着她与自己日常说话的声音，释放着自己的欲望，床头垃圾桶里还没有被清理掉的纸便是证据。

幸亏她睡着了。  
我感觉到耳朵的热量，扒拉彻底散开的金发遮住耳朵。我弯下腰，悻悻擦掉溢出杯子，滴到瓷砖地板上的咖啡。

我打开暖气与换气系统，穿着绀色的薄衬衫坐在落地窗边的椅子上，借着夜灯寻找着适合安娜的曲目。月亮已经升起，女孩被月光吻醒，她醒来就对着我眨眨眼，不由分说地释放了她的信息素。这是我搬进来之后，家里第一次有了另一种信息素。她在向我索要一个吻，我贴上她的额头，那就给她一个吻。我把她从沙发上拉坐起来，我紧紧地抱着她，亲吻着她脖颈处，嘴唇扫过她的腺体时，怀里的女孩颤抖了好一阵。  
“和alpha呆在一起还会有这样的威胁，安娜。”我在她耳边轻轻说着，“你足够清醒吗？”

“你不会标记我的，你不敢。”她咯咯地笑着，“至少你现在不敢，姐姐，我永远都相信你，你不需要这样。”

“就像你现在被我引发的发情期，我希望你不再使用过量的抑制剂，我希望你也不要去找汉斯，”她回抱我，双手紧扣在我的背部，“就像现在这样，抱着我。”

我沉浸在她温暖清爽的信息素中，我闭着眼，把自己送进这旖旎怪异的梦。我关掉手机，把它扔到角落。不，这不该是梦，她的体温，她的轻吟，她的一切，都在我触手可及的地方，在我怀里。今晚的演出应该在这里，在安娜所在之处。

这是我的避难所，我安全了。

08.

按道理来说不该是我。

她的大学四年活跃在各个角落，总有与她熟悉的、愿意给她进行伴奏的同学。比如汉斯，尽管想要摆脱身上的裙带关系，可他毋庸置疑的仍然是这个年纪数一数二的钢琴演奏者。我拿起手上的评分表，看着这对年纪排名第一第二的情侣我无话可说。  
——就算他们在我的课堂不努力我觉得也没关系的程度。

但安娜依然坚持让我再次上台。我说，这是原则问题，目前我是你的老师，而且我还有在给你上课，这不符合规定。

“可你是我姐姐。”  
她在电话里这样跟我说，望着提前被我点亮的录音按钮，我一时不知道该怎么回答她。  
电话没有被挂断，秒数还在走，我望向窗外，外面的雪无声地下着，双方的沉默填满这段空白时间。我听到对面窸窸窣窣拉上拉链的声音，下意识问出口，你在哪里。

“在你附近，在闻得到你的地方。”  
我说你没来学校，别骗我。

“好吧，我和汉斯，嗯，他带我到你们第一次去的地方。好吧，我为我没有提前告诉你道歉，希望你不要生气！”对面焦急起来，语速很快，中途却卡顿了好几次，她在急着解释什么，自从安娜那一次胡来之后，我以为我已经不会再生气了。

事实上我确实没有生气。  
“为什么？”

“我说我要和他分手，他有点受伤。”

“他有什么可受伤的。那家餐厅、后面的高档客户群，没有谁不知道他。”

“他还跟你做过，大美女。”

“安娜。”我无奈地缠绕着耳机线，对着空气摇了摇头。“你还在生气这个吗？”  
“我没有，我只是，”电话那头停顿了，“很难忘记。”

“而且你还不打算找我。”她补充道。

“我们之间不可以。”我想尽可能简短地跳过现在的话题，“所以呢，他带你过去了，你们和平分手？”

“我打了他一嘴巴。”

“然后你们做爱了？”

“嗯。”她的声音变小了，怯生生地应答我。“会生气吗？”

“我不会，我很高兴没有听到你胡来的消息，希望你们是在之间双方愿意的情况下进行的性交往活动——”

“你能不能不要现在装老师，艾莎，我没有出事，我们——我们只是分手了。比如他现在坐在床那边，听着我和你打电话，要我邀请你做我的毕业演出的钢伴。”

“他很绅士。”

“他只是想看你演出！该死的。”她在那边激动起来，我尽量捕捉到一切细微的声音，却没有太多异常。除了安娜激动的胡说八道的话语，“他喜欢你！艾莎，他就是喜欢你。”

“那他应该当面告诉我，而不是跟你上过床之后让你给我打电话。”我尽量保持声音的平稳，希望不要让对面的女孩有所察觉，“他想要什么？”

“他要你继续演出，他说他想看你演奏，他说他喜欢看着你，他说，噢该死，一定要我说吗，凭什么。”  
我静静地等着她说，轻轻地鼓励她，我说没关系的，我不会生气。  
再说了隔着电话又能怎么生气呢。  
“他想要你。但是，你知道，可他不能。”

“所以不可以。”我立马回断，尤其是在知晓安娜的想法之后，我也没有必要再去隐藏。

他从来没跟我说起过这些。可当安娜提到的时候，第一次与他在高档餐厅时，他在舞台一侧，望向我的眼神自然地重新在我脑中再现，他站在一旁的模样乖巧，却带着不符合他年纪的赞赏与包容，而这些都是当时我所需要的。  
可能我只是走了条弯路来寻找一个披着虚伪外皮的可替代目标。

“你知道现在我有你了。”我的声音里都带着一丝笑意。我猜汉斯一定听得到这些。

“那你答应来给我做伴奏吗？”她明显地雀跃起来，她总是这样隐藏不住自己的情绪。

我反问她：“你想吗？”

“你休想再碰她！听到了吗！如果你再来就要先过我这关！”

我想她这是在呵斥汉斯，足够大声，让我摘掉耳机都能听见。我本想以一种平和的方式缓和我们三者的关系，可当安娜真正踏足进来，事情开始变得脱离我的控制，就像被横冲直撞得女孩撞了个粉碎，我知道我已经不能再进行无用的设想，不论如何思考，都很难离开安娜。

安娜在走进我的中心，这点逐渐在我心里变得清晰起来。

所以当我在观众席找到汉斯的时候，他表现得比任何时候都要顺从。  
他一直都这么温顺，温顺地想要证明自己，温顺地接近我，温顺地对待与安娜的感情，直到最后，只像一张渐渐淡出的幻灯片，温和、顺从。

“'不要温和地走进那良夜。'”  
我带着狄兰托马斯的诗歌，跨过几个多嘴的学生，提着黑色的礼服裙，在汉斯身边的空位坐下。我托同事留了两个后排的座位，一个能够清晰的看到舞台，不容易被舞台注意到的角落。

“我知道，我知道，老师。”汉斯手掌打开让手指在膝盖上交叉，我能够闻到这个beta男性身上一如既往的冷香，他所构筑的距离感，却在密闭的巨大空间里被无限缩小到几乎不存在。“您今晚很美。”

“你也是。”

“您不用恭维我，这是发自内心的赞美。您的金发和黑色的礼服，像划破黑夜的流星来到我身边。”

“你也是这样哄安娜的吗？”我捂着嘴轻笑着，回忆起与汉斯单独的对谈，令人惊讶的是大部分都成为了数据中的一部分，在这些结束之后至少全部得送进电子坟场才是。

“她是您的妹妹，可和您太不一样了，她是一团火，”这个像诗人一样的男孩子指了指胸口，“直接让我燃烧起来。她有一种超越信息素本能的热情。”

“我能体会到。”我松了松衣领，她执意让我穿这件带高衣领的礼服，本来还配套着手套，可我是要弹琴，便在安娜气鼓鼓的眼神下直接回绝了。

你知道弹琴不该带手套的，还是你另外给我安排的曲子，你知道我不想出任何问题。  
我知道啦——可我想看你带这个带长袖的黑手套，像只高傲的黑天鹅。

只是回忆起这样的小细节就让我笑出声来，这与以前的我相差太多了。安娜，安娜，看吧，过去想要成为大表演家的女孩，现在带着满盈的爱意站上目前阶段的最后舞台，而我在她不长的人生中已经缺席太多，带着遗憾终于站在她身边。

她说这是一场献给我的演出。  
可我实在地身在其中，这应该算是什么？我摸了摸颈间腺体上的抑制贴。

我做好了准备出现在她面前，我就需要做好准备来接受她铺天盖地而来的爱意。至少从她带着与我过去买的、近乎一模一样的旧相机摇晃在我身上的时候，我就该意识到双方所怀抱有的相同的、不该存在于世上的混乱情感。可现在看来混乱却依然不够恰当，顺着线头走下去，却直接抓住一条便捷通道，沿着不长的道路走到她的面前。  
我措手不及，她只是笑着拥抱我。

如今这片森林拥抱着我。

我看着站在舞台灯光下，举起小提琴的女孩，她穿着洁白的礼服，手臂线条被投影的光线照射的分明，待观众掌声结束，她架起琴。我远远地看见她深吸一口气，拉响了帕格尼尼随想曲op24.

我站起身，汉斯陪我一起前往后台。我的头发不同平常束起的鱼骨辫，在安娜的要求下全部散开在肩头，她会问我，“艾莎，这样你觉得好吗，你觉得好看吗？”

我怎么认为？

“汉斯，我认为这样就好了。”他送我到后台门口，我听着舞台上安娜的完美演奏，安心地与汉斯交流。

“您是指什么？”

“彭罗斯三角形是不存在的。”我推开门，远远望着安娜的白色裙摆。“逻辑问答中上反对关系不可能同假。汉斯，我不能否认我对我的妹妹有那样的感情，而且我很抱歉她最后对你做出了粗鲁的举动。”

“我们分手了。和平的。”

“可你不会高兴。”

“不会有全盘欢喜的结局，我知道您是指我们三人站在彭罗斯的三角，我们不会稳定，永远如履薄冰。”汉斯接过我的话，“可您在我的身边的时候相当地自由，您是我所见的最美丽的人，我承认我被您迷住了。我所隐瞒的对您的爱慕，包含在我与您的距离里。”

“她知道吗？”

“她想不到。”

“这样看来我才是做出决定的那一个人。”我对着镜子最后整理着礼服，他走过来，帮我系好腰侧的腰带，待我转过身来，他退开到从不远处端详着我，仿佛对待一件珍宝，这让我再次回想起第一次和他的夜晚。

再回想，他曾在某个不知名的夜晚告诉过我——他想让我知道我为什么会那样惹人怜爱：我的脆弱，我的神秘，我的美丽；他如同刚学会说话的婴儿模仿一般，学着他的女友，我的妹妹安娜，直言不讳地表达对我的爱慕。但我脑袋是混的，我沉浸在热潮中，迷失在欲望中，故作清楚地应答他，却有意避开记住真正他想要倾诉的是什么。

“您的决定显而易见，安娜的决定也显而易见，我只是来向您道别。”

“安娜跟你说了吗？”

“我亲耳所听。顺便，您本身出现在这里，不以教师的身份参加这场毕业演出，足够吸引人了。”顺着汉斯的视线，可以看到台下黑压压的人群。“除了安娜的本身人气以外，您一定想不到您有多大的魅力。”

“我以为互联网的记忆都只有三秒。”

“您是这所音乐学校学生向往的演奏家。您却没有在和我共事的过程中发现这一点。”

“我想你不说我大概永远都发现不了。”

“当然，你只为了安娜演奏。”  
外面为安娜的独奏响起剧烈的掌声，把我的思绪拉回到现实。  
“Au Revoir.”

我听到他最后叹息一般的道别，我迈出脚步，踏上阶梯，我能够想象到他站在空荡荡的后台目送我踏着高跟鞋走上耀眼的舞台，我没有再回头。身着黑裙的姐姐与身着白裙的妹妹在舞台上汇合，我望向台下的同事，有着不解，有着迷惑，更多的来自对我的质疑。  
也许我真的不适合当老师，我握着安娜的手自嘲，却感受到对方用力握紧的力道。

她的笑容让我再次专注于眼前的演出。  
“你还好吗？”她凑到我耳边询问我。

双手放在黑白琴键上，我怀念着曾经独自享受舞台的自己。

那时所有的镜头聚光灯都对准我，我比谁都要自信，并且确信着舞台上的人并非我自己而是更甚于自己的存在，我热爱这不同于自身的另一个存在，她和我很像，她让我解放，她用本能让我侵略我，占领舞台。这是我的表演，这是我独自的表演，可如今不一样了。

我所放弃的这份自由回到我的身边，带着不一样的形态，出现在我面前，如汉斯所说她是一团火，她是能够融雪的暖风，她更是温暖包围一切的森林——她却不像她的信息素，她本人只会更加咄咄逼人，如同她骤雨落下般细碎、快速而有力的短弓；手臂伸长，演奏出深情又热情的长弓，从她蓝绿色深沉的眼眸里不断地传达出溢出的爱意，而我已经做好准备了。

这段上反对恋爱注定随着新雪的降落淹没在城市的角落中，而安娜演奏出的最后的泛音，是比我所见的未来，更加光明的存在。


End file.
